longlivethequeenfandomcom-20200214-history
Week 20
Week 20 starts. Murder Trial A man is brought to be judged for the murder of his wife, he claims to have been influenced by demonic possession. Test: Sense Magic ≥80 * Partial success (30 ≤ Sense Magic < 80): You sense magic around him. If Julianna is your mentor, unlocks option "Summon Julianna"; if your mentor is Selene, unlocks option "Send him to Selene". * Success: You know the man is a Lumen. Unlocks option "Question him about crystal" Now choose: * Send him to Selene: The man is sent to Selene to be purified. You can visit her this weekend to learn how it went. * Summon Julianna: The man attempts to manipulate you, Test Composure ≥10 or Meditation ≥10: ** Failure: You decide not to consult Julianna, +1 Angry. Make another choice ** Success: You don't fall for it. Now choose: *** Change your mind: You reconsider. Make another choice. -5 Commoner Approval. *** Wait for Julianna: The man reveals himself and attacks you. Test Wield Magic ≥30 or Resist Magic ≥40: **** Success: You defend yourself long enough for Julianna to arrive and slay the man. Flavor text based on test passed. Regardless, you acquire a spare Lumen crystal. Test Public Speaking + Presence ≥60(?) ***** Success: You give a passionate speech in defense of Lumens. +5 Noble Approval, +5 Commoner Approval and gain Lumen Approval. ***** Failure: Nothing happens. **** Failure: Test Flexibility ≥50 or Reflexes + Running ≥50: ***** Success: You defend yourself long enough for Julianna to arrive and slay the man, +1 Afraid. Flavor text based on test passed. Regardless, you acquire a spare Lumen crystal. Test Public Speaking + Presence ≥60(?) ****** Success: You give a passionate speech in defense of Lumens. +5 Noble Approval and gain Lumen Approval. ****** Failure: Nothing happens. ***** Failure: You are strangled with magical chains and die. ("Choked" death) * Pardon him: You pardon his crimes and send him to the priestesses to be purified. +1 Depressed, -10 Commoner Approval. * Imprison him: You send him to prison. +1 Angry * Execute him: You send him to be executed. +1 Willful, +1 Cruelty * Question him about crystal: The man reveals himself and attacks you. Test Resist Magic ≥60: ** Success: You counter his magic and kill him. Obtain a spare Lumen crystal. +1 Angry, +10 Noble Approval, +10 Commoner Approval. ** Failure: You need to dodge. Test Flexibility ≥50: *** Success: You survive and he's killed by your guards. Obtain a spare Lumen crystal. +1 Afraid *** Failure: You need to run away. Test Reflexes + Running ≥50 **** Success: You survive and he's killed by your guards. Obtain a spare Lumen crystal. +1 Afraid. **** Failure: You are strangled with magical chains and die. ("Choked" death) Trouble at the Border If you directed your agents to look for "Foreign threats" during Week 18, and non-tactfully rejected Talarist during Week 12, there will be suspicious activity at the Elath-Sedna border. Test Trade ≥70 to unlock the option "Invest in food to ship to Elath". Now choose: * Invest in food to ship to Elath: You'll have damages covered if Talarist causes trouble on the border during Week 26. * Send soldiers to the border: You dispatch a battalion. Elath will be protected if Talarist tries to invade on Week 26. * Do nothing: You leave Elath unprotected if Talarist invades on Week 26. Selene Escapes If you summoned Brin last week, your guards will attempt to arrest Selene for questioning, but she will reveal herself a Lumen and escape before she's captured. There are now two rogue Lumen on the run +1 Afraid. Special Weekend Activities Visit Julianna/Visit Selene If the murderer was killed and you acquired his crystal this week, you can visit your magic tutor to question her about it. +1 Pressured. If Selene is your tutor, Test: Lore ≥70 for more information. This may unlock additional choices during Week 36. If your tutor is Selene and you choose to "Send him to Selene", you'd find that she has successfully identified the man as a rogue Lumen and rendered him comatose to keep his crystal safely bonded and guarded in the temple. Test: Faith ≥50 to theorize how she did this.+1 Pressured Category:Calendar